


The King's Dragon

by PShine



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: Such a warm, kindhearted human... One he had gotten so close to. Truly, Prometheus wanted nothing more than to just be his... A wish which would come much earlier than expected.





	The King's Dragon

“Prometheus, please. I just want to know why you’re avoiding me!”

The Dragon in question ashamedly walked through the Halidom’s hallways, not wanting to shake off his pursuer, but also kinda wanting him to go away. Aaaaargh, emotions are so complicated! The time he spent on isolation once again came back to haunt him, as he had no idea how to deal with his growing feelings for a certain someone, other than to avoid him.

“Did I… Did I do something wrong? Is that it? You don’t have to stay here, we can always cut the pact if that is the ca-”

“No!” Prometheus shouted, turning around to see the King following him, and immediately turning red. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Euden. It’s just that looking at you brings up some feelings now, that is all.”

Before the Dragon could regret blurting out that much, Euden asked, confusedly. “Feelings? That… Doesn’t answer my question. At all.” He stated, lightly tilting his head. “Please, Prometheus, just… Tell me. What is it about me that is bothering you?”

“It’s just…” Prometheus sighed, before admitting. “I love you, ok? I’ve been avoiding you because of that.”

“... Love? But, I love you too, Prometheus. You know that. What is the matter?”

“No, not like that. I mean…” The Dragon gave up, and went for the action he knew he may regret. “I’ll just show you what I mean.”

Prometheus leaned forward a bit, moving his head in the direction of his King’s. Euden didn’t really have time to react to the maneuver, before both of their lips met, sending a spark through the Dragon’s body.

The quick kiss ended, sending an instant wave of nervous regret through Prometheus. “Uuuuuuh…” Specially as Euden just stood there with a look of shock on his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No! No! It’s just… You were my first kiss. I’m… A-a bit surprised, that is all.”

Oh, Elysium. He was Euden’s first kiss. Prometheus, at that moment, felt a need to go back to his cave and spent at least a couple of decades there.

“... Hum… Could you please do that again?”

Euden’s request snapped Prometheus out of his increasing panic.

“... I’m… Sorry?”

“Can you please kiss me again? I… Liked that.” Euden bashfully admitted.

“Oh. Uuuh.” Now it was Prometheus’ turn to be bashful, facing the unexpected request. “Of course. I mean… I liked that too, so...”

By this point, he decided that it was for the best to just stay quiet and perform the action. The second kiss was, all considered, just as awkward, but this time the nervousness was slowly replaced by pure warmth, as the two felt their lips come together again and again.

* * *

“... So, this is it. Prometheus and I are… We are dating now.”

Of course, after the eventful incident, they had to break the news to the others. Euden was in no hurry to tell it to the entire Halidom, but he asked to do so to his closest friends, at least, and Prometheus went along.

There was a moment of silence on the King’s quarters, before it was finally broken by Cleo. “Ranzal. Luca. I believe you owe me some money now.”

Both of the men groaned in defeat and started running through their pockets to pay the Sylvan, who contently looked at the scene with a very small, but still decently smug smile. Elisanne remained with her mouth open, while Mym was smiling in resignation.

“Wait. You betted on me? On whether Prometheus and I would start dating or not?”

“Not only Prometheus, really. You have a decent amount of people interested in you, Euden.” Cleo said, contently looking at the rupees she just acquired. “Quite a bit of money will likely go around in the Castle, if you make a widespread announcement. As for myself, I just decided to bet on him in a whim, that’s all.”

“There are… More people interested in me?” Euden repeated, in complete disbelief. “Just… Who did you two bet into, anyway?”

“I betted my money on Ellllllllllll…” Luca said before abruptly dragging out the name, looking at an Elisanne who had exchanged her surprise for a face that showed nothing but panic. “....eanora! Yeah! I was betting on Eleanora!”

“Eleanora has a crush on me?”

“Hahahahaha, how funny! I can’t even remember if she does!” Luca said, hoping to Ilia that the fellow Sylvan wouldn’t hold this against him. “Anyway, I have a hunting thing to do with Sarisse, so I’ll catch up with you all later! See ya!”

And so, he left, before anyone could voice any objections, with only Cleo letting out a small chuckle.

“Ranzal?”

“I thought you’d get into one of these fancy ‘ol arranged marriages that nobles oftenly do.” He explained. “Not now, obviously. But somewhere down the line. I was playing the long game.”

“Very well, then. What about you two?” He asked to the two women who were still silent, one of which he kinda dreaded the answer.

“No objections, your Highness! As long as you’re happy, I am perfectly fine.” She said, perhaps a bit too suddenly. “I wish the two of you happiness!”

Euden decided that he’d ask Elisanne again, later, just in case.

Following that, Prometheus politely asked. “Mym?”

The Fire Greatwyrm got up, walked up to Prometheus, and stated. “Well, I suppose that there is nothing I can do but congratulate you on your victory, my rival.” She then pulled him in a hug that would not allow him to go away and said low enough that only he should hear. “If you do anything to him, I’ll set upon you fires hot enough to turn you into cinders, understood?”

Prometheus, somewhat confused by whether Mym could follow up on the threat or not, nodded.

* * *

Although neither of them really thought of doing so, the others insisted that they should make use of the fact Euden’s bed was more than big enough for two people, even when taking Prometheus’ tail and wings into consideration.

“Uuuum…” Euden sheepishly said, not having shifted into his nightclothes yet. “If.. If you don’t feel comfortable doing so, you can just leave, you know. I mean, you can fly through the window, even, so it’s not like anyone will see you leaving, either.”

“No! No, I mean…” It was then the Dragon’s turn to shift around awkwardly a bit. “I’d like to sleep with you, today at least. So… Are you ok with this?”

“Yes! I mean… Yes, I am. So… Shall we?”

* * *

Setting up the bed was something done pretty fast, with both of them also exchanging into their clothes quickly, even if with a couple small, not-so-unnoticed glances as the other took off what they wore and shifted into proper attire for the night.

And so, they went to the big, comfortable bed together. Sharing a bed with someone like this was a new experience for both, and a bit weird as a result, but… It felt nice. There was some warmth to it.

“Good night, Prometheus.” Euden softly said, giving the Dragon a kiss on the lips as he did so, before turning around, enjoying having been the one to begin that action. “I’m looking forward to our day tomorrow, together.”

“Uhum. I am too.” He answered, a soft blush stopping him from saying much. “See you tomorrow, Euden.”

Comfortable silence filled the room and the king readied himself to fall asleep, but was startled out of that as his partner’s body got closer to his, his arms wrapping around him in a protective hold.

“Prometheus? Everything alright?”

“Yes, it is, just… Do you mind if I hold you as we sleep?”

“N-no, I don’t!” Euden said, a bit surprised with the request but fully willing to indulge in it. And, it most certainly felt very comforting to be held like this so... “This feels nice, Prome. Feel free to keep doing so.”

The Dragon felt incredibly thankful Euden didn’t see his blush deepen as he heard his new nickname. Before answering with any actual words, he just pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest, and put both his tail and wings covering him too, somewhat subcounsciously but not wanting to let go of it. His words coming off more confident now that he did so, he said. “Once again, good night, Euden. Love you.”

Feeling everything from his beloved covering and protecting him, the king answered before falling asleep. “I love you too, Prome.”

* * *

In the days that would pass, Euden would find out that Prometheus, rather unexpectedly, was a complete cuddle bug.

It had began when they slept, but slowly encompassed the rest of their life. The way the Dragon clasped his hand whenever possible, how he rubbed their cheeks together, and the constant hugs and kisses that came from him. At first, Prometheus hesitated a bit to do so in public, but it very quickly turned into something that Euden knew was always coming, and always welcomed it.

It felt nice, to have and give all this affection, he thought, as the Dragon’s head layed peacefully on his lap, still awake, and with pink covering his face, threatening to go fully red at any moment. Even if, most of the time, he’d be the one asking for it, Prometheus always got a bit shy when first asking for some kind of affection, after all.

“So? Is this nice, Prome?”

The Dragon’s blush intensified upon hearing the nickname Euden gave him, before answering. “Yes, It is.” He answered, before asking curiously. “Just, why do you call me that? I don’t really mind it, but…”

“Oh, no reason. I... just thought it’d be cute.” It was common for people to give pet names to their loved ones, right? And Prome just felt nice. “But, if you disagree, I can stop.”

Prometheus shook his head, and said. “No, it’s fine, really.” Then, pointing to his lips, he bashfully asked. “Uh, can you…”

Euden immediately answered, bending over to kiss his lover.

Even though he was the one who asked for it, Prometheus still tried to sound tough from his small “Thank you”, something hard to do with his soft voice.

* * *

A calm walk by himself was always welcome, the Fire Dragon thought. Nowadays, spending time alone was something that grew increasingly rare, not only due to Euden, who apparently wanted to check up on Elisanne today, but just because the Halidom as a whole felt like home for him by now. The people in it had grown used to him, and he, to them.

So, he supposed he didn’t feel particularly surprised as he heard the flapping of wings going to his direction. He turned around, wondering if he’d get to chat a bit with Phoenix again this day, only to get some annoyance instead upon seeing Cupid landing just before him instead.

“Good afternoon, Prometheus.” The childlike Dragon said, his words feeling coated in sugar somehow, as they almost always did. “A lovely afternoon, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah, it is.” He tried to pull back some of the mask he used to keep people away, but found it hard to do so. He really had softened up, huh? Well, not like he hated Cupid anyway, but he was just… Creepy, somehow. There was something about him that sometimes felt off-putting. Still, he should be polite. “Have you been well?”

“Very! Such a beautiful day it has been! As long as I remain in such a love filled place, I feel like I can keep going without resting for eternity!” He said, full of his characteristic joy, before taking a calmer, more subdued tone. “But, nothing lasts for an eternity. This day won’t, neither will people.”

“... So this is what this is about, huh?” Prometheus asked, shifting into a more defensive tone of voice, naturally this time. “You have anything against me being with Euden?”

“Not at all! Quite the opposite!” Cupid replied cheerfully, although seriousness could be felt on his voice. “However, you are a Dragon. You’ll live far longer than what your King will, Prometheus. And he is a King. He’ll be busy, for quite a bit of his life. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Yes. I am.” He answered, full of conviction. “My King already saved me from an eternity of loneliness. An eternity where I’d just remain forever guilty over my mistakes. By now, my feelings for him will be just as eternal as my flame. Even if I live for much longer than him, I’ll just be so happy watching his dream grow. I couldn’t ask for anyone else.”

A big, warm smile appeared on Cupid’s face, who gave a small skip and started flying again in delight. “Aaaaah, such wonderful feelings! You just gave me such a boost, Prometheus!” He started flapping his wings harder, ready for takeoff. “But you shouldn’t keep them for yourself! I’m sure a certain someone would be even happier to hear them. See you soon! and may love keep filling your heart!”

Flying away with an always surprising speed, Cupid left a blushing Prometheus to say to the wind. “... Putting what I feel into words is always tough. You just… Riled me up a bit here, so that’s why they came out.” But there was truth in the Love Dragon’s advice, something he was aware of.

* * *

By now, Euden was more than used to receiving and giving physical affection to Prometheus most of the time they spent together, however small that time may sometimes be.

This day, however, Prometheus had gotten a bit skittish about it again. Which just felt… Weird.

Deciding to address the Dragon which layed on hi- their bed about it, Euden turned around the chair he was on, taking a break from his writing, and asked him. “Prometheus, is there something going on? You’ve seem a bit… standoffish, today. Has something happened?”

Prometheus took a second and a half to get up, and get in front of his partner, who grew increasingly confused as the Dragon knelt down and held one of his hands. Taking a deep breath, he began talking. “You’re my King, Euden. You’re the one who saved me from avoiding others all together. You’re my biggest treasure, Euden, and yet, I don’t say so nearly enough. So…” Taking Euden’s hands, he softly planted a kiss on it. “Just believe me when I say that I truly love you, my King.”

“Oh, Prometheus.” The King softly answered. “You don’t have to worry about how oftenly you voice your feelings for me. You’re the first time I ever experienced love, myself, but I’ve been around enough people to learn how love comes in many ways. And your love comes in actions, in affection, more oftenly than it comes out in words. So, don’t worry about whether you voice it or not. And, even if I’m your King, I’m your boyfriend. I think that part is more important here.”

“... Please, Euden. Promise me that, if I ever stand between you and your dream kingdom, you won’t let me stop you.”

“Prometheus, I-”

“Please.”

“... Very well. I promise you that.” This time, Euden took his Dragon’s hands, and kissed them softly. “But it doesn’t matter. Because I know you’ll be there with me through it all.”

That’s not quite all of what Prometheus meant by that question. But… That was alright.

* * *

Night came by for the two again, and this time, Prometheus was the one being safely held in his beloved’s arms. Finding a way to do so around the Dragon’s wings was a bit tricky, but in the end, they managed to find a way, which just please both of them immensely.

And so, hugging Prometheus like that, an idea came to Euden’s mind. Calmly moving his head forward, he kissed the nape of his beloved.

A soft rumble came from his Dragon, followed by an awkward silence.

“Prome, did you just purr?”  
  
“I-I did not! You’ll immediately remove that idea from your head!”

“You purred! Prome, that is so cute!”

“Euden!”

* * *

Even though Euden said he didn’t have to worry about letting his emotions out, that didn’t quite feel right with Prometheus. So, even if he couldn’t speak them out, he’d just find another way. One way, in fact, his beloved was rather fond of.

So, in a day where he got to spend the day by himself, he started writing, not unlike Euden was fond of doing, frequently asking him for some proofreading after doing so. Even if speaking what he was feeling out loud was difficult, the emotions came with ease there. And his King had to be aware of them. Prometheus was his, after all.

Once, he reached the point where he was happy with his writing, he got ready to properly seal the letter, only for him to decide it was better off with a title. Maybe… Yes, that’d work.

The Primal Flame left a small letter on his bed, and on it was written in red:

_Honest Repose_


End file.
